Iphigénie
by Freyja11
Summary: Depuis qu'elle est née, elle a vécu recluse au fond de la forêt. Pourtant une rencontre va bouleverser sa vie... [En pause]
1. Prologue

Voilà, voilà. Ça fait quelque temps que j'ai envie de me lancer dans un fic en plusieurs chapitres avec une intrigue et tout et tout. Du coup comme, c'est la première fois, soyez indulgent! :) Et mettez des reviews svp! :D

Disclaimer: le monde de Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennt à JK Rowling

Voici donc le prologue de cette fanfiction qui s'appelle "Iphigénie".

* * *

Il était mort. Sous les arbres, il s'était couché. La respiration lente, il avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé emporter. Quand elle avait trouvé son corps, la rage avait déchainé ses pouvoirs. Pauvre petite, elle se retrouvait à présent bien seule. Le seul qui la comprenait et s'occupait d'elle venait de l'abandonner. Il était parti et à présent il fallait qu'elle survive. Cachée dans la forêt, l'enfant grandit. Elle aime se coucher dans l'herbe, grimper aux arbres et siffler avec les oiseaux. Elle n'a pas peur des ombres. Rien ne l'empêche d'être libre. Pourtant, il faut se méfier. Car le temps du repos va bientôt être fini. Et tandis que les nuages grandissent, dans son cœur elle sent que le temps est venu pour elle de sortir de l'ombre dense des arbres. Le temps est venu pour elle de se battre.

* * *

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser. Je sais que c'est court et qu'on apprend pas grand-chose mais n'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions (même si je sais qu'à ce niveau c'est dur) et puis merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! :D

Freyja11 ;)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre

Hello tout le monde! Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez!

 _ **Disclaimer:** Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à la grand JK Rowling!_

* * *

 _Décembre 1976_

Tout avait commencé par une dispute entre James et Sirius. James avait cafté Sirius à la belle Lily qui tentait de découvrir où disparaissait tous les pots d'encre des élèves de Poufsouffle. Bien sûr, le jeune Black avait très peu apprécié que James soit plus loyal à une fille plutôt qu'à son meilleur ami. Il était tellement énervé qu'il avait traité James de lâche et de poule mouillée qui avait trop peur de sa petite amie que pour oser faire un pas de travers. James était resté sans voix. Tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune des Gryffondors lors de la scène avait pensé que James allait en rester là. Mais c'était sans compter son goût pour la vengeance.

A présent, Sirius se trouvait devant la forêt interdite, sous la neige alors que le couvre-feu était passé depuis bien longtemps. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide défi. Derrière lui, James lui dit: "N'oublie pas, tu dois marcher pendant 30 minutes sans te retourner. Et donne moi ta baguette avant d'y aller. On va voir si t'es si courageux que ça!" Il éclata de rire, rapidement suivi de Peter et Remus. Sirius leur lança un regard noir et tendit sa baguette à James. Il commençait vraiment à flipper mais il avait parié beaucoup trop pour pouvoir se dégonfler. Sa réputation était en jeu. Il prit une grande inspiration et franchit la limite de la forêt. Il fit quelques pas. Les branches craquaient sous ses pieds. Il entendit la voix de James au loin lui crier qu'il ne pouvait pas se transformer en chien. Sirius grogna. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré? Il continua à avancer. Les battements de son cœur accéléraient. La forêt était vraiment lugubre. Il avait le sentiment que mille yeux l'observaient. Les ombres se mouvaient autour de lui. Soudain, il entendit un bruit. Le cri d'une bête sauvage. Pris de panique, il se mit à courir. Chaque pas plus rapide que le précédent. Il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans la forêt. Les branches des arbres griffaient son visage. Puis, le souffle haletant, il avait fini par s'arrêter. Il regarda autour de lui. Jusqu'où s'était-il enfoncé et depuis combien de temps était-il parti? Ces questions restèrent sans réponse. Il était perdu. Sirius se laissa tomber à terre. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui à présent? Il pourrait se passer des jours avant qu'on ne le retrouve. Malgré la panique qui le gagnait, Sirius décida de se ressaisir. Après tout, il était un Black. Et un Black ne mourrait pas perdu et seul au fond d'une forêt. Il se leva et se mit à avancer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il finirait par trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Alors qu'il avançait, il entendit une voix douce et légère portée par le vent. Une comptine pour enfant chantée au loin dans la forêt. Alors, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cette forêt. Il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un esprit qui tentait de le piéger, un démon qui le soumettait à la tentation. Il suivit pourtant la voix puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Tant pis s'il mourrait. Au moins, ce ne serait pas comme un pleutre. Ce qu'il vit, il ne pût le décrire. Dans une petite marre, une jeune fille se baignait. Et elle chantait. Caché dans les taillis, il l'observa. La nuit noire l'empêcha de voir son visage. Seul l'écho de sa voix montait à ses oreilles. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le souffle coupé, il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était comme figé. "Sirius!" La voix de James vint rompre le doux chant. La jeune fille surprise se dépêcha de se rhabiller et aussitôt fuit. Entre temps, James et Peter avaient rejoint Sirius. "On t'a cherché partout, mec. On commençait vraiment à flipper, lança James.  
\- Ca va. J'allais revenir…" Il lança un dernier regard vers la marre. Elle n'était plus là déjà. Accompagné de ses amis, il reprit le chemin ver Poudlard sans rien dire.  
Sirius ne parla pas de l'étrange fille qu'il avait aperçue. Il préféra garder en son cœur l'étrange rencontre de cette nuit-là. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il chercha parmi les couloirs de Poudlard une fille qui aurait la même voix. Il guetta de sa fenêtre les ombres qui se dirigeaient vers la forêt. Mais jamais il ne la trouva. Et il finit par oublier.

Iphigénie avait eu la peur de sa vie. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller au point de se faire surprendre. Et puis que faisait ce garçon dans la forêt. Elle était pourtant interdite. Après avoir entendue la voix derrière elle, elle s'était précipitée dans le plus profond de la forêt où elle se cachait. Blottie entre les racines d'un arbre, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle et de retenir ses tremblements. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Fatiguée, elle avait fini par sombrer. Mais tandis qu'elle s'endormait, un mot revint à son esprit. "Sirius".

* * *

Voilà! N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, à faire des suggestions ou bien juste à me dire que vous aimez! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!  
Freyja11 :D


	3. Chapitre 2: Réflexions

_Octobre 1977_

Les noms retentissaient dans la grande salle. Un à un étaient énoncés ceux des morts. Des larmes coulaient sur les visages. La peine était grande. Tous avaient baissé les yeux. Assis à la table des Gryffondors, Sirius sentait la colère monter. Qui de ces gens avaient été tués par son père, son oncle ou sa cousine? Tous ces gens qui se battaient pour un monde meilleur. C'était tout ce qu'il en restait, une liste de noms. La colère bouillait dans les veines du jeune homme. Il se sentait si inutile assis là. Dès le discours de Dumbledore fini, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Il chercha une salle de classe vide. Il voulait être seul. Ne rien entendre. Ni les cris, ni les pleurs, ni les rires. Car il en était sûr, au fond de leur cœur, certains de ses camarades riaient. Un peu plus heureux à chaque fois qu'un nouveau nom était annoncé. Et ça, Sirius ne pouvait le supporter. Il resta longtemps assis là, pensif. Puis Remus le rejoint.  
"Arrête de te torturer ainsi… Que veux-tu qu'on fasse? Lui dit-il.  
\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé? Répondit Sirius.  
\- La carte…"

Sirius resta silencieux quelques instants puis reprit: " On ne sait rien faire. C'est bien ça le problème. Coincés dans cette école nous sommes aussi utiles que le monstre du Lac. J'ai l'impression qu'on gâche notre temps."

Remus écouta avec attention son ami. Il comprenait ce qu'il lui disait. Il ressentait la même chose. " Je sais ce que tu penses. Nous pensons tous pareil. Pourtant, tu seras inutile aussi si tu ne maitrise pas tes sorts et tes potions. Tu ne tiendras pas dix minutes en-dehors de ce château si tu n'es pas formé correctement.  
\- Nous sommes en septième Remus. Je pense que nous sommes assez formés pour pouvoir un minimum nous défendre et riposter!"

Remus jeta un regard plein de compréhension à Sirius puis ensemble ils rejoignirent James et Peter dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Durant toute la nuit, Sirius repassa dans sa tête sa conversation avec Remus. Et s'il avait raison. Et s'ils n'étaient pas prêts. Le jeune homme prit la décision d'aller en parler avec Dumbledore. Mais tout ça attendrait le lendemain et le jeune homme s'endormit finalement.

Les cours s'étaient enchainés toute la matinée et Sirius n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'aller voir le directeur. Ce n'est qu'un peu avant le repas de midi que le jeune homme se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.  
"Sirius, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? Demanda le vieil homme en apercevant son élève.  
\- Professeur, je sais que l'école est importante. Mais je me sens particulièrement inutile ici. N'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire d'ici? N'importe quoi!  
\- Vous semblez croire que seul le combat est une forme de résistance. Mais vous êtes intelligent, Sirius. Ne vous contentez pas de ce que l'on vous donne. Vous êtes coincé ici pour le moment. Alors trouvez quelque chose d'utile à faire même si cela vous semble sans importance pour le moment."  
Le discours du directeur perturba profondément Sirius. Il allait répliquer quand le vieil homme ajouta: " Excusez-moi maintenant, mais je meurs de faim…"


End file.
